


Criminal minds mpreg one shots

by Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass/pseuds/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass
Summary: Title says it all. You can request ships or plots in the comments! Thanks for reading!!!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Until my last breath. Rossi/Reid 

Spencer Reid was pacing the hospital room floor. He wanted to sleep, to eat. Hell maybe take a shower but the idea of leaving his boyfriend of many years alone was terrifying. They had been warned with Dave’s age that this pregnancy would come with problems. Spencer expected fatigue, moodiness, maybe even some breathing issues. All manageable things. Not a stroke.  
As he paced looking down running his hands through his hair. “Spence....” JJ said as she was followed by all of the BAU. Looking up he let the tears fall. “I don’t know... I had gotten home and he was on the floor. Doctors think it’s a stroke. It’s bad.” Spencer whispered. Letting his friends hug him. 

The doctor walked out looking for Spencer. “Mr. Reid, it appears Rossi has had a stroke. We aren’t able to give him the clot busting medication because of the pregnancy. He is unable to breathe on his own at this time. I just have to ask again... is he an organ donor and is that something you wish?” He asked Spencer nodded Dave would want that. But that meant they didn’t think he was going to live. They weren’t optimistic about it. “Go see him, pretty boy,” Morgan said as he helped Spencer up. 

The room was large, but David Rossi looked small and frail in his bed. “Please, please live ok? I know we never said until death do us part. But it does ok, so please keep breathing for me and our little girl...” spencer whispered taking the older man’s hand as he repeated himself in Italian just to be sure. All of the tubes and wires being used to keep him alive made spencer fell small. He couldn’t help and in moments like this Rossi is who kept him grounded. 

Reid must have fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed because when he woke his family was gone. But he was still in the same white room. “What happened where are they?” Spencer asked with panic in his voice. “Dave needed an emergency surgery something about the swelling in his brain. They also think he needs to have a c-section.” Hotchner said. Morgan watched as Reid slid down the wall. “I did this.... I killed him, he didn’t want this baby but he was doing it for me. I couldn’t carry. This is my fault. I am going to lose the love of my life because of this.” Reid mumbled crying into his hands. Morgan didn’t know what to do. He had no idea how to help. 

Spencer watched as Rossi was taken back to his room now laying in a weird position still knocked out cold. The machine still breathing for him. The only difference was now Spencer was a dad. His baby girl depending on the same machines, unable to be touched because Spencer had germs that her body couldn’t fight. 

“She is so beautiful, you did amazing. I am so proud of you my love. So proud of you. I can’t wait for you to see her. To hold her. But if you need to be some where else I understand. Trust me.” Reid whispered kissing his forehead. For the first time in 48 hours Rossi moved his left hand. It was slight and would have gone undetected if Spencer hadn’t been holding his hand. “It’s ok, you can go.” He whispered breaking down in to full blown sobs. Maybe he wasn’t ready to let go yet. Rossi moved his finger again in understanding. “Can you hear me? Baby? Move your hand again if you can hear me.” Spencer said. Again his hand moved only slightly. To heavy to lift, and to tired to open his eyes. Rossi played along moving his finger every so often until he fall asleep again. That was a mistake. “Kid, he is just tired. Brain surgery and a baby in one day. He deserves a nap. Look at the monitor. It’s still beating,” Morgan said as Spencer looked at Rossi. “Marry me. You hear me. Wake up marry me.” Spencer said “make death do us part. Real. I can’t lose you.” He said kissing his head before falling asleep himself.


	2. Secrets out reid/hotch/rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a snow strom traps the team at hotch and rossi place they learn the couple is poly and many other things. with one child on the way keeping jack busy is a full time job

Aaron Hotchner paced the large kitchen with a worried look. Listing to jack playing in the other room as Penelope and Emily tried everything to keep him busy even roping in JJ and Morgan. "You need to rest, save your energy," The older Italian man whispered laying his hands on Hotch's large stomach. "When he is safe," He said in a voice that said I am a parent we don't sleep. Rossi may not of had living children but watching his submissive push him away hurt worse then he expected. "Reid will be here don't worry," He said in one last effort to calm the man down. turning slowly away from him, Rossi was shocked when Aaron grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me too," He whispered his eyes filling with tears. all Rossi could do was smile softly. This relationship hadn't been perfect and was messier now, but those words made Rossi smile. Maybe he wasn't just a sperm donor after all. Rossi stood there holding his hands around Hotch's middle. "At least sit down, this is going to be along night," Rossi said catching Hotchs glance. "We have a company and you want to play?" Rossi asked softly. Aaron didn't move but kept his eyes on the locked door. That room held all of the things that made him happy in life, sure the people out side of it excluded. "Please.. Master," Aaron whispered softly turning his head into Rossi's cheek. That was the only room in the house that was sound proof. weather Rossi or Reid liked it or not tonight wasn't going to be quiet. The snow fell harder as Hotch watched Rossi with fear in his eyes. The thing he was afraid of was having this baby without Sir present. Sure babies and snow come on there own time. But a punishment tonight would break him. "want to take a bath, baby boy?" Rossi asked rubbing his hands up and down hotch's back. earning small moans in response meaning something was helping. Rossi wasn't sure if it was the smell of wood polish, the softness of the sheets on the bed or the fact that this room is where all of the good things happened. the room held a large bed, dressers full of toys. a rack of whip's and floggers. This was the part of thier life they hid. This was also the place Aaron gave up control and David and Spencer gained it. It worked for them. A knock at the door out of his thoughts of playing. The knock shocked them both it wasn't Reid, he wouldn't of knocked. "Everything all right?" Emily asked she was the only one besides Rossi who knew how to deliver a baby. Much to her displeasure it looked like she might have to deliver her superior's baby tonight. Hotch was kneeling in front of the bed, his forearms and head resting on the bed as he tried to work through the contractions. 

"I need him. I cant do this without him." hotch whispered earning a very sadden look for Rossi. He might not have a choice. The sound of water running was calming, the hot bath meant the pain might stop for a moment or two. The sob that escaped Aarons throat was completely an accident as he lowered himself into the hot water still holding Rossi's hands. The room was quiet and dark, yet bright enough for Rossi to see the reddish color of the water. "I don't think your little girl is going to wait any longer." Rossi said as he slipped off his rings dipping his hand into the water. "Baby boy if you don't push your body will, it will hurt worse," Rossi whispered kissing the top of his boyfriends head. "Sir, isn't home. must not do this without him." Hotch whispered. His broken voice cut off by a scream. If the team and jack wasn't at the door they sure were now. "Please I need him," Hotch whispered. Rossi nodded as he got to his feet only to be stopped again by Aarons death grip on his leg this time. "I will go get him," Rossi said all Hotch could do is look up at Rossi letting the tears full. "Morgan! Call Reid!" Rossi just yelled through the door only to be met with sounds of footsteps moving away from the door. It was a few minuets later when Reid burst through the door covered in snow. The team hot on his heals as he found Hotch in the tub clinging to Rossi like his life depended on it. "Push, baby boy you know it will make the pain stop." Rossi said moving Hotchs hair out of his face. Worried now not only for his submissive and their daughter but his boyfriend as well. Hotchs head was turned and he would be looking at Reid if his eyes had been open. The whole team seemed to watch in awe. Morgan looked around the room slightly disgusted.  
The scream that left hotchs throat made them all cringe. "Prentis get over here!" Rossi yelled his hands to busy keeping Hotch's head above the water. Rossi watched in awe as his daughter made her way into the world. looking at his exhausted partner as he begged for Reid. It took spencer a moment or two to open his mouth. "I am here." is all he said watching as hotch fell into Rossi's chest. "you did, you did it baby boy." Rossi whispered kissing his head. still holding him up as Reid walked over followed by most of the team.


End file.
